


Минуты

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Жизнь Кагеямы рассчитана по минутам.





	Минуты

Жизнь кагеямы рассчитана по минутам. 

Тобио считает. 

5:23, небо разливается персиковым и алым. 

Пора вставать. 

Водные процедуры занимают стандартных шесть минут. 

Родители говорят, что это мало, но если брать больше времени, нужно будет менять график. 

Завтрак — пятнадцать минут. 

Невкусные (но полезные!) рисовые хлопья, молоко, немного фруктов. 

Не вредит и не надоедает. 

Телефон утром — две минуты: глянуть чаты Карасуно и добавить в закладки пару интересных волейбольных событий. 

Кагеяма может воспроизвести любой свой день по минутам, даже если к нему в три часа ночи ворвутся полицейские и с токийским акцентом потребуют рассказать, что он делал в два часа пятнадцать минут дня во вторник четыре месяца назад. 

Ел онигири с тунцом на чердаке школы в ожидании урока биологии. 

Сам Тобио даже отчасти находит это забавным. 

Его жизнь абсолютно размеренна и столь же абсолютно скучна. 

Волейбол сам по себе скучным не кажется — просто до чертиков идеально ложится в распорядок дня Кагеямы. 

Старшая школа вносит в его жизнь /небольшие/ — ростом сто шестьдесят с хвостиком — коррективы — 

— Хинату Шоё. 

Кагеяма играл против него в средней школе. 

Матч был таким же банальным, как и все остальные. 

/Кроме матча, где его пас не приняли./ 

Сам по себе на волейбольной площадке Хината ничего из себя не представляет. 

Носится туда-сюда, несвязно лопочет, высоко прыгает. 

В распорядке дня Кагеямы появляются несколько дополнительных коротких по времени пунктов: "разгребать последствия поступков Хинаты Шоё". 

А потом Хината пробивает его, Кагеямы, пас с закрытыми глазами. 

Распорядок дня приходится менять чуть ли не полностью. 

Отработка самостоятельных элементов волейбола. 

Отработка атак с Хинатой. 

...отработка атак с Тсуккишимой. 

Самообразование. 

Жизнь Кагеямы начинает вращаться вокруг волейбола чуть больше. 

Время летит на удивление быстро — лагерь с Некомой, отборочные, лагерь в Токио, отборочные, это не сильно меняет общий распорядок дня Кагеямы, но /м е ш а е т/. 

Чему — Кагеяма не в курсе. 

Просто какая-то его часть уверена: для будущего Кагеямы вечерние самостоятельные анализы матчей немного важнее очередных тренировок с Хинатой и барбекю в лагерях. 

Кагеяма открещивается от дополнительных тренировок, отказывается от барбекю и без конца считает минуты, пытаясь перекроить день. 

Выделить чуть больше минут под нужное. 

В следующий раз план с треском ломается в начале декабря. 

Национальный. 

Лагерь. 

В Токио. 

Его приглашают одного из Карасуно — Кагеяма не уверен, что он этого достоин, что этого не достойны Хината или Нишиноя и так далее, но факт остается фактом. 

То, что он едет, решает за него команда. 

Лагерь тянется пять дней в токийском центре Аджиномото — вокруг сборище таких же "зеленых" звезд волейбола. 

В окружении звезд Кагеяме на удивление комфортно, хотя распорядок дня трещит по швам и в итоге ломается ко всем чертям. 

Кто-то пытается с ним как-то контактировать — Чигая (Эйкичи, Шинзен, 1 год обучения, центральный блокирующий), Хошиуми (Коурай, Камомедай, 2 год обучения, доигровщик), Сакуса (Киёми, Итачияма, 2 год обучения, диагональный)... 

Кагеяме безразлично до тех пор, пока его личные границы не ломают бульдозером с надписью "покладистый маленький ребенок". 

Авторство цитаты принадлежит Мии Атсуму. 

Инаризаки, 2 год обучения. 

Связующий. 

Кагеяма невольно изучает его — и несколько завидует. 

Потому что результаты Кагеямы и весь его распорядок не идут ни в какое сравнение с результатами творческого хаоса Атсуму. 

Мия с интересом копирует чужие атаки, осваивается на новых позициях и общается, общается, общается. 

Со всеми включая Кагеяму. 

Тобио сначала сбегает от него — в мир какого-то очередного волейбольного события на другой стороне планеты или в музыку из наушников. 

Но потом — однажды — сам приходит. 

Это вечер четвертого дня лагеря — завтра они едут домой. 

Завтра привычный распорядок дня вновь вернется, и Кагеяма сядет заново выращивать личные границы и — (пытаться) — из себя гения. 

Но второе почему-то уже не первый год ускользает от Тобио, уклоняется каждый раз, когда Кагеяма протягивает к этому руки. 

19:23, небо затянуто плотным темно-серым смогом. 

По прогнозу погоды ожидаются кислотные дожди и землетрясения. 

— Мия-сан, — окликает второгодку Кагеяма. 

Атсуму разворачивается от вендингового автомата с напитками так изящно, что Тобио невольно думает одновременно о танцах и об Ойкаве-сане. 

— Приветик, Тобио-кун ☆ Что-то произошло? 

/Тобио/ — /имя/ пулей застревает в голове, неприятным кислотным вкусом оседает на языке и мешает думать — хмурится. 

— Не знаю. 

Мия изгибает одну бровь и чуть улыбается. 

— Тебе какое молоко, клубничное или шоколадное? 

— Клубничное, — Тобио недоуменно склоняет голову. 

Не к месту так менять тему. 

— Ты скучный, — фыркает Атсуму, тыкая на кнопки автомата и снова развернувшись к нему спиной. — Покладистый маленький ребенок. 

— Повторяетесь, — невольно вырывается у Кагеямы, но Мия даже не фыркает. 

— Банальщина. Ставлю весь свой энергетик, что у тебя есть семпай, с которым ты пытаешься разговаривать нагло, но получается очень тупо. 

— /был/, — поправляет Кагеяма. 

Вычеркнуть семпая из распорядка дня оказывается даже проще, чем понять новую тему по алгебре. 

19:25, время, когда Кагеяма идет на ужин дома. 

— А что стало с семпаем? — Атсуму одной рукой кидает Тобио молоко и подносит банку энергетика к губам. 

— Исчез. 

Кагеяме стоило бы научиться держать язык за зубами. 

Атсуму удивленно поднимает обе брови, но ничего не говорит, только отпивает энергетик и буравит Тобио странным взглядом. 

Они молча стоят у автомата еще две минуты, когда Мия заговаривает первым: 

— У тебя дурацкая привычка отслеживать это время. Как будто бы оно что-то значит. 

Тобио моргает. 

Про его привычку, в принципе, знают все — и хотя конкретно в лагере Кагеяма о ней особо не распространялся, вполне естественно, что кто-то мог разболтать. 

Но из уст Атсуму слова про привычку выглядят неестественно. 

Неживыми болванчиками, которым уместно быть везде кроме этого захолустья в самом центре Токио. 

— ...Ойкава-сан тоже так говорил, — в этот раз Кагеяма думает целую минуту (на часах 19:30 ровно, а часы с вендингового автомата отстают на тридцать секунд) прежде чем говорить. 

Прежде чем говорить о человеке, которого больше не существует. 

— У него... Никогда не было четких планов или распорядков, хотя со стороны можно было подумать обратное, — медленно говорит Тобио — Атсуму с л у ш а е т, внимательно склонив голову и отставив энергетик на крышу вендингового автомата. — Всё... Решалось само собой, в последний момент, а выглядело как то, что продумано еще года два назад. 

/Как у вас/. 

— А потом... После матча, который определял, /моя/ или его команда пройдет на Весенний Турнир... 

/Он исчез/. 

19:32. 

Через тринадцать минут у них ужин, а после него Атсуму хотел собрать всех на игру в мафию. 

— Вышел из здания, где проводился матч, а домой не вернулся. 

/По сообщению Ивайзуми, они с Ойкавой разошлись в 19:35/. 

— ...я не могу сказать, что это как-то повлияло на /распорядок/ моей жизни, но... 

Атсуму улыбается. 

— Через три минуты я исчезну. 

И: 

— Как Ойкава-сан. 

Тобио моргает. 

— Вы хотели сыграть в мафию. Через тридцать восемь минут, когда истечет время, отведенное на ужин. 

Мия улыбается шире. 

— Меня не должно быть в твоем распорядке. 

Кагеяма просыпается в поту на отведенной ему кровати в тренировочном центре Аджиномото. 

5 декабря. 

07:38. 

Последний день сборов. 

Тобио обувается и неслышно выходит в коридор. 

Большинство людей еще спят — распорядок дня у них начинается с 8:30, но есть и отдельная программа для тех, кто встает пораньше. 

В Сендае Кагеяма в это время заканчивал растяжку у себя дома. 

На "это время" стреляет неожиданный ассоциативный ряд — совсем не в духе Кагеямы. 

Время. 

Распорядок дня. 

Нарушение. 

Кто-то говорил с ним о нарушении распорядка дня. 

...кто? 

/// 

Весь оставшийся день — до отъезда — Кагеяма тратит на то, чтобы узнать, чем они все занимались вчера. 

Вечером, часов около полвосьмого. 

Когда выясняется, что никто не помнит, Кагеяма почему-то даже не удивляется. 

Просто ставит еще одну вертикальную полосочку в голове рядом с режимом дня. 

Жизнь Кагеямы всегда будет рассчитана по минутам. 

И, кажется, сами боги не хотят допускать обратного.


End file.
